Calvin and Hobbes Meet Foxtrot 2
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: Sequel to Calvin and Hobbes Meet Foxtrot. Calvin and Hobbes meet the Fox Family again, but when Jason creates a new video game and invention, everything goes bad. *Probably won't be finished*
1. A Letter From Jason

Calvin and Hobbes are in the G.R.O.S.S treefort. It has been a month since they got back from the Foxtrot universe. No, they're not doing anything that has something to do with G.R.O.S.S.

"So, do you think we'll meet them again." asked Hobbes.

"I dunno, it depends." said Calvin.

"I think we will." said Hobbes.

"Well," said Calvin, "let's go soak Susie with a water balloon."

Calvin and Hobbes started filling up a dozen of water balloons. They snuck to where Susie was.

"Ready?" asked Calvin.

"Ready." said Hobbes.

They started to throw water balloons at Susie. The next thing they knew, they were in Calvin's room. Calvin had screaming lectures from his Mom.

"Wow, she WAS mad." said Hobbes.

"I know." grumbled Calvin.

The two friends saw a note. It said:

"Dear Calvin and Hobbes,

I came here to write this. Since you wondering you will see us again, you could come back ANY time you like. Even holidays! If you're wondering where the purple box is, I put in your closet.

Your friend,

Jason Fox."

Calvin and Hobbes read the note.

"Well," said Calvin, "if that's the case, LET'S GO!"

They got in the purple box, set in the dials, and in a purple flash, they were gone.


	2. Guts For Dinner

The purple box lands next to the Fox Family's house. Calvin and Hobbes emerge from the purple smoke.

"Talk about a wild ride!" said Calvin, who was dizzy.

"Yeah. I almost puked!" said Hobbes, looking sick.

Calvin and Hobbes walk the porch. Suddenly, a giant vaporizer gun popped out of the doorbell. Then the mom's voice cackled from a mysterious radio.

"About to vaporize Mr. Disgusting and The Gross Tiger in 5, 4, 3..."

Calvin and Hobbes screamed.

"...2..."

Jason saw them.

"...1..."

Jason dives on Calvin and Hobbes, getting them out of the way. Instead of hitting Calvin and Hobbes, the vaporizer beam hit a plant, killing it.

"You saved our lives." said Hobbes.

"Sorry about that." Jason said, "My mom reacts to you and Calvin now."

Calvin and Hobbes get in by Jason's bedroom window instead of going back to the door and getting almost vaporized again.

"Wow, talk about the dark side of technology." said Calvin.

"KIDS! DINNER!" called the mom.

Jason, Paige, Peter, Calvin, and Hobbes ran downstairs. Calvin hoped dinner was something he liked.

They all sat at the table and started eating what looked like soup.

"Is this soup?" asked Hobbes.

"Guts." answered Peter, who didn't like the food.

Calvin turned various colors as he rushed to the bathroom and puked.

"HOW COULD A MOM MAKE SOMETHING SO GROSS?" yelled Calvin from the bathroom, "MY MOM JUST MAKES MASHED SQUID! SHE NEVER MADE GUTS! IT'S ANIMAL GUTS! SOMEBODY MUST OF USED A TUBE THAT SUCKED OUT THE GUTS OF A RAT!"

"Actually, this is human guts" said a disgusted Paige.

Calvin puked some more. Later after dinner, Andy (the mom) and Roger (the dad) were going out for dinner.

"Ok," said Roger, "Peter, Paige, you watch over Jason, Calvin, and Hobbes while we are at dinner.

"Ok." Peter said.

The door was closed.

"We are going to have LOTS of fun this visit." said Calvin.

"Yup." said Jason.


	3. EXTREME Sledding!

Since that winter had very, very long daytimes and it was January, Calvin and Hobbes were preparing a sled ride with Jason and his best friend, Marcus. Calvin and Hobbes will take one sled, and Jason and Marcus will take their own sled.

"So we'll see who can stay unharmed first on the Ultimate Sled Ride." said Jason.

"Right." said Hobbes.

They continued. Peter came up to them. "What are you all doing?' he asked.

"Were having a survival test with Calvin and Hobbes" said Jason.

"Oh." said Peter, "Good luck."

After 10 more minutes, they were on the ledge of a mountain-like hill, ready for a bumpy ride.

"Begin the countdown!" said Marcus.

Jason started counting down. "T minus 100...99..."

After almost 2 minutes they started sliding down the hill. Jason and Marcus were going fast while poor Calvin and Hobbes were slow.

"Speed it up Calvin!" yelled Hobbes.

"I'm trying!" Calvin yelled back.

Then they started going faster and faster.

"Release the chute!" Jason said to Marcus. He did what Jason said.

"Wait a minute." said Calvin, "We don't have a chute. Why do THEY have a chute?"

"I know." said Hobbes, pointing forward. There was a cliff with a ramp at the edge, and they were going faster. Marcus and Jason were gently floating down to the bottom.

"Can you believe it, Marcus?" said an excited Jason, "We succeeded for the first time!"

Calvin and Hobbes were screaming as they flew off the ramp and off into the distance midair.

"Great. Just great. We just flew off a cliff." Calvin said, angrily.

"We may want to bail out, Calvin." Hobbes said. They were flying towards a restaurant window! Calvin and Hobbes screamed.

In the restaurant, Andy and Roger were having a dinner. They a scream. Then Calvin, Hobbes, and the sled crashed through the window, destroying the whole place while the kept crashing.

When Calvin came to, everyone was glaring at him.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, hello, everybody." Calvin said nervously, "Why look at the time. My favorite TV show is on. I should be going now."

Calvin rushed to the door with Hobbes. Then they had their eyes closed as the felt pain of somebody dragging them.


	4. The GameOTron 6000

The next thing Calvin and Hobbes knew, they were back in their comic. Calvin was grounded from his parents for what happened in Chapter 3. First, it was Chapter 3. Then, Andy and Roger have dragged Calvin and Hobbes to their house. Finally, they called Calvin's parents and told them about the "sled incident" (They mysteriously knew Calvin's Parents). Calvin and Hobbes were pushed into the purple box and zapped back to their comic.

"I can't believe it!" Calvin yelled then.

"Well, if you THOUGHT UP OF A CHUTE, we wouldn't BE in this mess, Calvin!" yelled Hobbes.

Then they got into an argument.

"Why, you..." grunted Calvin.

Calvin was about to punch Hobbes when he thought up an idea.

"WAIT! I got it!" he said, "We'll go to the Foxtrot universe overnight!"

"Good idea." said Hobbes.

* * *

Back at the Foxtrot universe, Jason and Marcus were building a strange invention called the Game-O-Tron 6000. 

"This is a great invention" said Marcus

"I also built this." Jason said, showing Marcus the video game.

It was called "The Crazy Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes". He put it in the disk inserter of the Game-O-Tron 6000.

"This is a surprise for them." said Jason.

* * *

It was 12:00 M at Calvin's universe. At his house, Calvin woke up Hobbes. 

"Hobbes! Wake up!" he said.

Hobbes woke up with a shock.

"It's midnight!" he yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, c'mon." whispered Calvin, "We have to go to the Foxtrot universe!"

"Oh, yeah." said Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes snuck downstairs. They got into the purple box and left. They landed in the living room. Then they fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV. At 2:00 in the morning, a cumulonimbus cloud comes to town. A severe thunderstorm was born. It had gusty winds and heavy rain and hail. A deadly lightning bolt struck a power line. It caused the Game-O-Tron 6000 to react. Then 5 beams came out of the machine. Two hit Calvin and Hobbes. Three hit Jason, Paige, and Peter. Then a really bad thing happened...


End file.
